


Love Live! Pure Drug Project!

by Toshyano



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crossover, Drug consumption, Echidna - Freeform, F/F, I am so sorry, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: When Rinkah, last member of the Echidna tribe, found out about a certain person knowing something about the Master Emerald, she went off to an adventure of an unimaginable scale.





	Love Live! Pure Drug Project!

My name is Rinkah. I am a proud member of the Echidna tribe. My duty is to guard the Master Emerald.  
This gem protected by my bloodline for an eternity is the reason why I am about to visit Ai Miyashita. She keeps on posting on tumblr that she "found more pieces of Master Emerald", thus it's my duty to investigate. I managed to contact her, asking her what she knows about the Master Emerald, to which she replied "It's lit bruh" and gave me her adress. She is a mysterious woman, I have to be careful...

With everything I know about her, I expected a mansion, or for her to live as modest and minimalistic as I do. But where I am is what these people here consider a ghetto, or a hood. It's similar to my tribe actually, with weird unspoken rules. Apparently, whoever sees a female first owns her, or so I was told. Luckily this is an anarchic district, so no one batted an eye as I batted their eyes. Oh how I love my trusty Venge Club!

Approaching the Miyashita household, I start to notice the open door. And the giant building. She told me her room is on the very top, so before I can gather more information to the lost pieces of the Master Emerald. So all that is seperating me and Angel Islang flying again is a mountain of stairs. The way up is horrible...I don't mind climbing stairs, but it's reeking of betrayal and trickery left and right...I gotta be careful.

After a whooping 30 minutes I arrive at the top. The air is thin up here, but I am used to extreme conditions like this. What is troubling me is the dense fog, and I begin to wonder why this house would be foggy. If I can't sense my enemies I can't defend myself, which is why I started walking very close to the walls. And just as I stepped with my feet on the final part of the stairs, I hear a door. A loud, long screeching. I ready my club, focusing close on whatever comes outside the door. And what I see is...

"Oi! Are you the one they call Ai Miyashita?!" my shouting echoed through the walls of this building.  
"Heyheyheyheyheeey! Chill! You wanna attract a crowd or what?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows while smiling, shrugging.  
I am either dealing with a professional, or a thief. But however it is, she is unarmed and seems incapable of fighting. I lower my guard and place my club on my back. For now I have to trust her, as Angel Island has been swimming for way too long and I have to restore the Master Emerald as fast as possible.

Kneeling down in front of her, I beg for her permission to enter her realm.  
"Ai Miyashita, I would be honored to be granted permission to-" but before I can finish speaking, she interrupts.  
"Are you like already baked? Just come in girl, you seemed chill online, but are tripping super stiff right now bro..." she says, while offering a hand.  
I have yet to grow accustomed to her tribe's laws.

Entering the Miyashita household, I smell a certain penetrative herb. I knew a guy with a daugher who constantly smelled like this. Is miss Miyashita involved with Midori?! Just who is she!? She offers a seat on a couch that looks both comfortable and destroyed at the same time. Sitting down on it, I quickly find myself almost melting. How can something that looks so horrible feel so smooth?

"W-what is this..." I ask, while all my muscles relax.  
"Oh no fair! You found the best spot!" she blurts out while laughing.  
How is this a laughing matter? I insulted her pride by taking what is best from her! But...that seems to be somehow okay for her? The longer I get to know her the less I know...  
But back to my original task, I look around, searching for clues for the Master Emerald. There is no glass container, something the folks around here usually use to store gemstones. But of course, only an amateur would put such a treasure for show. And she is not an amateur, I can feel it.

"...So...Ai Miya-" trying to ask for the Emerald, I get interrupted yet again.  
"What's with you gurl?! Call me Ai!" she says, sitting down next to me. Well...sitting is the wrong expression, she just practically jumped.  
"...S-so...Ai, you...know about the Master Emerald?" expecting a new roundabout, I get caught off guard by her smiling.  
"Well...you could say it like that." So she does know! Switching my place over on her lap, I place my hands next to her head, signalizing her I am dead serious about this topic.  
"Tell me, where is it?!" I'm almost there...her grin gets brighter, and she is searching something in her pocke-  
"There you go. Take a deeeeeep breath, you're tripping." 

What...is this? Is this what has been radiating this intense smell? It's long, it's green, it's burning at the end and it's in my mouth and...she wants me to breathe it?! Normally I would have smashed her to pieces by now, but I don't have much of a choice. I furrow my eyebrows and take a deeeeeeeep YOOOOOOOOOO!

**Author's Note:**

> So...after spending so much time with Nui_the_Super_Lesbian as well as Love Live, Fire Emblem, and memes in general, I decided to give crackships a try. When new info about the PDP girls were announced, I thought "Damn...I have to ship Ai with a super strong and butch lesbian and together they can be lesbian and strong" and here I am, making Rinkah an Echidna, because I mean look at her. She is an Echidna. Fight me Ken Penders.  
> Anyway, at first I will do a mini series where I introduce the world in which Rinkah is an Echidna whomst searches Ai for help, later I will just do whatever kind of kinky thing I'm into with them.


End file.
